Adding to the Tree
by Mustbethelabcoat
Summary: Teacher's Pet sequel. A journey with our favorite Lost Girl characters plus some OC ones. Fluffy Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Adding to the Tree**

 _"Yo I tell you what I want, what I really really want."_

 _"So tell me what you want, what you really really want."_

 _"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really wanna zigazig ha!"_

"Looks like packing is going well." Both Lauren and Charlie stop their dancing and singing, using their water bottles as a microphone, and look at Bo standing at the front door. Shadow Thief jumping off the couch and tries to look alert. As if the dog wasn't napping all afternoon.

"Hi mommy!" Charlie squeals and rushes to her brunette mother, Lauren right behind her.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day at school?" Bo asks her daughter and hands her duffle bag from work to her wife. It's Friday night and it looks as if they are all ready for the weekend. "Thanks babe."

Lauren goes to Bo's side and kisses her cheek as Charlie tells her about her school day. "It was great! Mr. Ladd got a new starfish for our fish tank! It's purple and white! It looks so cool!" Charlie is halfway through her fourth year at Thomas Elementary and is loving it. Mrs. Dennis-Lewis is still her favorite teacher, but Mr. Ladd is a close second.

"Hey girlie, why don't you go get mommy some water? I'm sure she'd love to hear all about it and see your paintings after she sits down." Lauren says already helping Bo to the couch.

Charlie does exactly that, Spice Girls still playing through the music system in their living room. "Hello beautiful." Lauren finally kisses Bo on the lips, before bending down to kiss her very swollen belly. "Hey guys, I hope you two were good for mommy today."

Bo smiles, seeing how loving Lauren is being. "They were sitting right on my bladder all session. Needless to say, there were many bathroom breaks." She huffs and snuggles into her wife.

They'd been married for almost two years now. Charlie is now in fourth grade and Bo is in her second trimester, a solid 22 weeks pregnant with her and Lauren's twin boys. They made the decision early on to find a donor that had blonde hair and green eyes, somewhat resembling Lauren. Knowing her past and how she can't have kids, Bo wanted her to share every step of this pregnancy together.

Of course, Lauren was nervous, but her excitement outweighed it every time. It's wasn't until they went to hear the baby's heartbeat that they got the surprise. Twins. Lauren passed out as soon as she heard the news. It was a few weeks later, that they found out both were healthy baby boys.

Charlie was the first one they told. Both parents were somewhat nervous about telling their only child. Sure she knew they were trying for months to conceive, but telling that to a child, well, you never know how they'd truly react. Luckily, Bo raised such a sweet young lady. Charlie already making plans for her two younger brothers, adapting into their protective older sister.

After her, Lauren called her mother. Meredith cried, unexpectedly. More grandchildren is what she always wanted. Charlie has been so much fun and so darling, these two kids growing in Bo's stomach is just the tip of the iceberg for their joint families. She hasn't stopped shopping online for outfits yet.

Dylan and Donnie were ecstatic once they heard the news. They congratulated their sister on continuing the family tradition and legacy. Kenzi just rolled her eyes at her new family members and immediately went looking for cool twinning onesies. She was so happy to see their family extending and actually had a little bit of baby fever as well. Her and Jason just moved in together officially and knew it was way too soon to be getting pregnant. She would have to suffice with being the greatest auntie ever.

"I still don't know how you do it, babe." Lauren comments and gently massages Bo's aching lower back. The pain getting worse and worse the longer she carries. "Whenever you're ready to go on maternity leave though, you just let me know. We make enough that we'd survive a few months."

"You just want me to stay and unpack everything in our new home." Bo teases. "Or keep Shadow Thief company."

That was a major issue between them. Selling Bo's house and moving into Lauren's until their new house was being built. It was the smart move knowing their family was going to get a whole lot bigger. It was a tight squeeze but made it work. Donnie and Dylan both getting their own space made it easier too. Some gentle suggestions by Tamsin and Ciara made the decision easier.

"Thanks Bug." Bo leans back on the couch with her ice water as her daughter crawls next to her. She looks around the house and smiles sadly. The walls are bare, packed up and already moved into their new home. The only things left are the large furniture and some clothes for the time being. By the end of this weekend, they will be set.

"Are you hungry mommy?" Charlie stands and looks to Lauren, with an all too excited look on her face. Bo of course, catches the look but says nothing. Lauren and Charlie have been extra sweet to her, knowing how quick she can get grumpy carrying the twins.

Lauren clears her throat and gets off the couch extending a hand for the brunette. "We have a surprise for you, come on. Charlie has been patiently waiting for you to come home."

"Patiently?" Bo quirks an eyebrow and laughs at the sheepish look on her wife's face.

"As patiently as a 10 year old can be." The blonde answers with a laugh as they both enter the kitchen.

A wooden table, stove, refrigerator, and microwave is all that is left of the kitchen. Everything else is boxed up and ready to be packed into the back of their cars to move. They have been living on takeout for the last three days for dinner, including tonight. "I smell tortellini." Bo moans and accepts the chair pulled out for her.

But what surprises her, is the thick photo album next to her. "What is this?" She traces the Dennis-Lewis carved into the dark leather with a smile.

"We made it! It's our story, mom." Lauren moves Charlie's curls away from her face as she explains the book to her mom. "Me and mama did this every Wednesday after school! Isn't it neat?!"

Bo looks to Lauren, who nods encouragingly.

The first page, Bo coos. "Oh my god, is that you babe?" A very bald Lauren Lewis in a Bugs Bunny onesie is on the right page, while an equally bald Bo Dennis in a purple bunch of grapes costume. "Where did you even find this?" She laughs and leans in closer to her family.

Lauren laughs and takes over flipping the pages so Bo can eat dinner. "Your mother actually helped out a lot during this. Charlie here kept telling her friends how we are like a real life fairytale." She smirks at the shy girl in her lap. "So, we decided to make a concrete copy. Well, into a hard copy that could be passed to our kids."

A tear is quick to escape Bo's eyes, but Charlie's tiny hands wipe it away. "Do you not like it?"

Bo, with a mouthful of pasta, tries to explain but it's just a jumbled mess. "Na, nabla va it chaa!"

"She loves it, kid. Trust me. Blame your brothers-ouch!" Only Bo would use her fork as a weapon.

Page after page, Bo watches as the torn and discolored photographs of them as babies, turn into awkward teens, to young adults. Pictures of them on team sports, to that one year Bo tried choir. A few of them at prom and them graduating. Groups of friends and family reunions.

There were pictures of Charlie's father and a few of Lauren's flings. But neither women felt any jealousy or embarrassment over them. It was like seeing their life in flashes, reminiscing the journey of how they found one another. And of course, Charlotte.

"Ohhh," Bo laughs and leans impossibly closer to Lauren. "Gah, look at those cheeks! I forgot how chubby my baby was." Lauren kisses a pouting Bug, bouncing her on her knee to cheer her up from her mother's teasing.

"I see you were born with all of this beautiful hair, kiddo! Your mom and I were as bald as Mr. Jones!" That earns a laugh, even if it's at the expense of a fellow teacher.

By the time Bo has seconds (and thirds), the album flips through their family Disneyland trip, their wedding, and honeymoon. The album isn't complete, but does end with the twin's sonogram. It's later than either adult realized, but luckily, mama Lo already bathed the young lady. Something Bo is always so grateful for.

"I really do love this, baby." Bo says climbing into bed and grabs her lotion. They just finished showering, leaving Bo is a silk robe and Lauren in a grey nighty. "I didn't think I'd ever be this happy with another person. And you gave me this and so much more." She cradled her stomach as her wife crawls next to her.

It's nice, her hands rubbing the swollen belly. She will never get to experience carrying a child herself, but Bo shows her and has her there with every step of this 9 month adventure. "You are an amazing woman, Bo. Not only as a wife, but as the mother of our three beautiful children. I do t know how I did it, but you are such a blessing to my life." She kisses her tenderly. "Thank you, Bo."

Bo hums and leans in for another taste of those sweet lips. "Thank you, Wifey." She laughs when Lo growls and carefully rolls on top of her, nestling in between her spread legs. "Come on, admit it! You were thinking it!"

Lauren blows raspberries all over her wife's neck, making her squeal and push her off of her. Being so playful just is so natural to them. It's nice not having to be so serious or having to try to be sexy for one another all of the time. Even if some days are worse than others.

When they finally catch their breath, and Lauren stops tickling her, she looks down. "You are so beautiful, baby." She rolls them so they lay side by side. Eyes drawn to her lover's robe as it falls apart. It was hard to imagine Bo's breasts becoming any bigger, but they did. Of course, no one is complaining about them. 'It's more to love' is what Lauren says every time they're brought up. There has been weight gain to Bo's previously muscular body. Her hands greedy to roam all over her curves, finding this woman even more sexy. Bo sometimes teases her about having a 'kink' about pregnant women. Of course, Lauren only admits it to being one woman.

"Please." The plead is a whisper from Bo's parting lips. Teeth scrape her neck and move lower and lower until they encase around a stiff nipple. "Mmm, that's...so...good."

Lauren hikes up her own negligée until her bare thigh can push up in to meet Bo's wet center. "Tell me what you need, Bo." Her mouth sucks harshly on her sensitive numb, making Bo arch further into her mouth.

Bo nearly screams when one of Lauren's hands grip the growing shorter hairs between her thighs, but muffles it, biting into the blonde's shoulder. The gentle tugging making a fresh wave of arousal. Something both found enjoyable once they began to explore more of what they like and don't like sexually.

"I know what you want." And she does. Two fingers part her lips, gliding them through the copious amount of wetness with ease. When she reaches her opening, Lauren bites her lip and looks up at her wife. Eyes clenched and mouth open. It's a sight she will never grow tired of.

"Yesssss... oh God!" Lauren pushes two fingers deep and slow, finding that spot immediately and putting pressure on it. "S-So good!" She pants out, finally finding those perfect hazel eyes, darkened only by pure lust.

She's close, barreling towards the ecstasy that's Lauren's deep thrusts. She can't help but pant out with every breath. "You too, Lo. I-I won't last long." Blindly reaching, Bo finds the silk and lace material and hikes it up, exposing her wife. She hisses in pleasure feeling Lauren's arousal soaked center grinding quickly on her thigh. "Fuck!"

Lauren curls and continues to milk Bo's orgasm. Feeling her velvety walls clamp and pulse as she comes is such an indescribable sensation. Every shiver and moan happens is a gift. One Lauren will never take for granted. "Mmm, so beautiful Bo." She whispers, but Bo encourages her by pressing her thigh harder into her wife. It's not until Bo's recovers from her bliss, licking her lips and locks her eyes with Lauren, that she too comes.

"That's was pretty good, babe." Kisses linger on Bo's sweaty neck, but stops the hands trying to coax her thighs open once more. "I don't think I can go another round hun."

Lauren pouts at the sounding laugh in their room, but continues mapping out the brunette's body. "It's not my fault that you are irresistible. I just want to explore your body over and over again." Her voice is muffled in the exceptional breasts in front of her but Bo understood anyways. "We should go on another honeymoon. Ours was too short."

Bo tries not to laugh as her wife continues to nibble on her chest. Lauren's lips turning her on enough for another round despite how tired her body is. "A week in Jamaica wasn't enough for you? We literally only left our room twice!"

"Never enough." Is all Lauren says before finally tearing her mouth away from the twin mounds. The kisses are teasing as they scatter around the hard belly. Her light tan skin is so smooth and sweet. Lauren has been easily addicted to Bo, but this pregnancy is seriously doing something amazing to her libido. "So damn sexy."

And just like that, all of Bo's insecurities fall away. Always putting her first. Always making her smile. Surprises. Everyday intimacy. All of these things, Lauren doesn't without a second thought. Sometimes Bo wonders if it's just a natural instinct with the blonde. She's always been loving and kind, but Bo honestly didn't know how she'd react when the perfect physic swelled up like a walrus on a beach. But every morning, noon, and night, Lauren reminds her how beautiful she is regardless of her shape or size.

And just like that, Bo is ready for another round.

CXX

Grunts and squeaking wheels were echoing off of the walls in the freshly painted house. Dolly's and heavy team lifts making the Lewis children sweat and strain. Well, along with hard rock thanks to Dylan's stereo. It looks though, that they could finish moving in by end of today. "This place is looking sweeeet! I can't wait until you guys throw a party!"

Donnie's laugh drowns out Lauren's response but the shaking of her head is a clear sign. "I think the party can wait. I got kids now." She sighs dramatically and jumps on her newly moved couch. "The party is over for me. Go on without me, guys."

The twins snicker when Bo so kindly sits on her wife's stomach, startling her...and possibly pushing the air out of her lungs. "Party's over, huh?" Lauren answers her with a sweet kiss and maneuvers herself to find her pregnant lovers feet. Smartly massaging them.

"Ah the good old days." Donnie nudges his brother and nods to the lovebirds in front of them. "I remember when we caught defiling that couch. Now look at them. Married and poppin out kids left and right."

Sure, both of the guys are in steady relationships and have grown up some despite the horrors they've seen in the desert, but they will always love to tease their little sister.

"Knock knock!" Aife's sultry voice sounds from the open doorway. Her eyes wide as she takes in the new home of her daughter and partner. "This truly is spectacular, kids. I hope this will go well with it." She holds up an expensive bottle of champagne, tied in a bright red bow. Noticing a lack of hi pitched giggling, Aide looks around the room. "Where's my favorite granddaughter at?"

"She's getting her nails done with Ciara. So we could finish the move." Lauren responds taking the kind gift.

Aife is always so put together and dive hearing about grandchild 2 and three, she's been more cheerful these days. But right now, something seems off and Bo notices right away.

"Mom?" Bo struggles to get off of the couch, slipping into her sandals as she does so. Lauren is beside her in a second, not liking how stressed her pregnant wife sounds.

"Is everything ok, Aife?" Donnie asks feeling the tension in the open room. They have become so close, all of them. Family trips, holidays, birthdays, anniversary's ...They've bonded. Even having both brother's come and talk to her professionally and privately, it's easy to notice when something is not right with any of them.

Aife smiles sadly and holds her daughter's eyes. "Your father is in town."

The weight of those words does things to Lauren. The elusive Jack Dennis. He didn't show for their wedding or and holiday he was invited to. Even Bo would hardly mention anything about her father and she ever asked about him, Bo didn't have much to say. Soon, Lauren just gave up asking about him. Next thing you know, it's been two years happily married, a 10 year old, twins on the way, and she has yet to meet the man.

And by the look of both Bo and Aife's faces, there's a reason for it.

 **AN: Sequel is here and still going to remain fluffy! Hope you don't mind the time jump. Let me know what you think of the first chapter! You guys are amazing by keeping this fandom alive! Thank you!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTT CH 2**

Busying herself in the kitchen, Lauren found her wife's comfort food and brought it to where Aife and Bo got comfortable on the couch. The air was thick with tension and the blonde didn't know what else to do, besides sit quietly and supportively. Seeing her love so anxious, she shot a text to her sister in law, just to let her know what is happening too.

Donnie and Dylan didn't want to intrude and made themselves disappear, using Charlie's room as their source of entertainment. The elusive Jack Dennis was exactly that. Neither figured he was still in the picture since he was hardly mentioned, but alas, he's in town. They just didn't know why, especially after years of being absent. Not wanting to jump to conclusions or judgment of the man, they instead get lost in tv land.

In the living room, Bo began to tear open the mini M&M wrappings with unbridled anger, sitting in between her mother and Lauren. Her mom and dad's relationship is unconventional for sure. Living in different cities, hardly making time to visit. It's been noticeably worse as the years flew past. Her mom never talking about the obvious problems between them and Bo never asking. Even if she could see the sadness in her eyes whenever he gets brought up. She could feel her neck begin to sweat and suddenly the room felt far too small. "Why is he here?" She asks, struggling to stand due to her babies.

Aife helps her daughter and leans forward with her head in her hands. She loves her husband, she has for a long time, but it's just difficult. "I don't know sweetie. I know he only lives a few hours away, but I honestly thought," she sighs and leans back again. "I don't know what I thought."

Clearing her throat, Lauren finds the courage to ask. "Why don't you guys live together, Aife?"

It's been bothering her for some time, sometimes more than the fact that he couldn't even try to be a part of his children's lives. Or Charlie's life for that matter. Before Lauren was a part of the picture, the little girl used to visit her only grandpa once to twice a year. But not now. The only reason she could come up with was herself.

Sighing, Aife watches as her daughter walks away and out of the room. "Jack and I love each other." She laughs sadly and finally looks at the blonde. "But loving someone sometimes isn't enough."

"I think that's bullshit." Aife's eyes widen at Lauren's harsh tone. The first grade teacher never speaking with such colorful langue has caught her off guard. "If you love someone, I'd fight tooth and nail to be with them. I would visit my granddaughter. I would go to my daughter's wedding." Lauren's voice hitches as Bo walks back into the room. "I would just... try." Bo is crying now at this point, making her way over to her wife, watching her as Lauren stands and put a protective hand on their growing children. "I wouldn't miss a moment of any of this."

"Umm, guys," Donnie interrupts the intense moment, "Ciara just texted me. There's an unfamiliar car parked behind yours, Aife."

Bo scoffs, knowing exactly who it is. She puts a hard on Lauren's shoulder as the blonde mother gets in mama bear role. "That's gotta be him, babe." There's a silent conversation that happens once Bo and Lauren walk out front, the twins and Aife following a few steps behind. Dread filling deep within their bones.

He's tall, and handsome which doesn't surprise Lauren. Their whole family looks like they could have stepped out of a magazine. His thick grey hair with a few dark streaks only adds to the wolf behind his roguish smile. It's the way his eyes glaze over when he stops on them, shows how fake it is.

"Well look at you!" His voice, deep and perfect teeth smile wider looking forced. "You always did glow when you're with child, Bo."

Jack hugs his daughter briefly and Bo just kind of leans forward until he's finished. "Hey dad. Been awhile...missed a few important details." She steps back, a hand instinctively covers her protruding belly as she finds her wife. "Lauren, this is my dad."

Aife wants to laugh at her daughter and how angry she is. She has witnessed her in her hormonal state whenever the lightning strikes. It's a miracle that Lauren hasn't snapped back at her daughter when it happens. Lord knows, only so many people can take that with a stride.

Ignoring the jab by his kin, he introduces himself. "It's long overdue, but welcome to the family, Lauren." He cups both his hands over hers and squeezes. "Thank you for taking care of Isabeau. I hear she's in great hands with you around."

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir." Lauren is surprised at how sincere his words are, but something still feels off about it. Traces of sadness underneath his overly cheery demeanor. "And I agree, she really does look stunning." Lauren catches her wife's eyes, softening the hard look on her face with a lopsided smile.

When Bo curls an arm around her slim waist, Lauren turns back to the man. "So, what brings you in town?" _Certainly not your daughter's wedding_ she wants to add on, but bites the inside of her cheek instead. She's desperately trying to be respectful and more importantly, kind, to her wife's father. Being neglectful doesn't necessarily make him the devil.

Bo, all of the while, watches him. She's a people watcher; her job and her life, has made her pick up on social cues and body language without a second thought. It's how she knows that Lauren struck a nerve by asking him that, his eye glitches almost too quickly that she nearly missed it.

Aife must have caught it too, quickly comforting her husband's arm. There's something new about him. There's something about him that she hasn't see from him since before they were married all of those years ago. Before she can look into it too much, he gets hit with a squealing girl. "Papa! Papa! What are you doing here? Here to see mama Lo Lo? Or Donnie and Dyaln?! Don't worry, Papa, they look mean but they are all big softies like my stuffed Tigger from Disneyland!"

Jack hugs her tight, letting her ramble until she is out of breath, missing the way she gets excited over the simplest of things. "Charlotte, dear! Look how big you've gotten!" He laughs as the small ball of energy begins to drag the older man off into the house, talking his ears off. He does nod to the twin brothers, not exactly knowing who they are, but greets them anyways. Although, feeling like an outsider to their new family, Charlie's laugher and how bright she smiles at him makes the impromptu visit worth it.

An out of breath Ciara, finally manages to catch up to her friend and family still in the front yard. With her hands on her knees and hair fallen in her face, Lauren can't help but laugh at her. She nods at her feet and lets out a low whistle. "You might want to go back for a touch up, Ci."

Ciara groans still trying to not pass out. She should probably start going back to the gym with twins. The little sprint front the car to here makes her feel like a heifer, wondering if the Lewis genes are that good or if she I just out of shape. "She's quicker than she looks." Being a good boyfriend, Donnie doesn't laugh, but offers her a hand instead, blushing when she crumbles in his arms.

Ignoring the group, Aife turns to her daughter with a look. "That was strange… right?" Uncharacteristically, she bites at her bright red nail polish on her thumb nervously. "Did you notice anything different about him? He wasn't behaving so…"

"Dickish? Superior? Like a total selfish asshole?" Bo finishes for her. She did notice. He was being nice, which was uncommon for Jack Dennis.

The older brunette laughs quietly, rubbing her daughter's back. "I was going to say hardheaded, but yes. Those work too." She catches Lauren's confused look at smirks. "I didn't expect him to be so kind to you. Looks like he's been practicing his groveling,"

Lauren agrees, with a scratch to the back of her neck. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Oh, thank God." Dylan mutters as Kenzi pulls up. Her small car parking crooked behind Bo's yellow one in the driveway. "We need some of your quick wit to ease all the dramatics, Kenz." He points to the house where Jack and Charlie are. "Up for the job?"

Cracking her knuckles, she rolls her shoulders with a smirk. "Aren't I always, fam?"

* * *

She can't help but be embarrassed about it. Quickly grabbing the beer bottles left from earlier and tossing them in the trash. The blonde tried to make the kitchen more presentable, but there is still a lot to do and move. It's definitely not ready for a house warming party. The boxes stacked, but scattered in their new home. It takes time to make a new house feel homey and for Lauren, it's just barely started. Thankfully, her brothers moved the furniture in so Jack could at least have a seat.

Kenzi, pocketing her phone, leaned against the wall watching Lauren stress out. "I ordered pizza, but I'm going to need you to supply the beverages, wine in particular." She looks over at Aife, Jack, and Charlie on the couch with a pile of potoroids. Shadow Thief keeping a close eye on Jack, in particular. Ciara, and the twins, are still out front wanting to leave, but got threatened by Kenzi if they even tried. If this is going to happen, everyone is going to be here to witness it. She even briefly wondered if she should give Lauren's parents a call, but decided not to overwhelm everyone. "Where'd Bo run off to?"

"Probably peeing for the hundredth time today." She barely dodges the hit from her wife, who appeared out of nowhere. Despite the circumstances, she can't help but tease her. Their playfulness is what helps keep them sane. "I'm trying to get the table cleared, babe, but I'm not sure we have enough room still."

Bo waves her off and reaches for the hand still trying to clear off the miscellaneous items scattered around. "He should just be happy that he was allowed inside our home. If Charlie Bug wasn't here…." She trails off shaking her head bitterly.

Lauren looks at Bo, then to Kenzi. "Can you entertain for a minute?" Kenz nods and leaves the kitchen as Lauren tugs Bo into their room. She whistles for Shadow and waits for him to follow, before shutting the door. The full grown dog, now more intimidating and as much as they trust the half pit half boxer, Lauren feels more comfortable in her sight until he gets used to Jack. Turning back to her wife, though, the look on Bo's face is still there and it breaks a piece of her heart.

"Come here." Lauren encourages, opening he arms wide. She waits longer than she wants to, before her wife enters the hug, her swollen belly smushed between them. "Mmm, that's better."

Bo breathes in Lauren, her slightly shorter fame makes it easier to smell the sweet and sweaty mixture has her feeling safe in her arms. Lauren offers it all to her, her hugs, kisses, comfort. It's all Bo needs in a partner for the rest of her life. That offer she extended to Charlie, and now the two boys growing in her belly.

The stand there quietly for some time, before Lauren speaks. "I know it's not ideal, him showing up today." She begins, now rubbing her hands along the brunette's aching back. "We are just barely moved in, we have bills, and schoolwork, and kids to take care of. But, I'm thrilled he is finally here."

Bo's head snaps up, but before she can argue, Lauren beats her to it. "I know, crazy huh? But it means he loves you and wants to see you. Make no mistake, I hate that it took him almost two years to do this, but he's here now, Bo. Even though, he does not deserve it, but we should hear him out. He obviously is here for a reason."

She grumbles, because she can. She can blame it on the pregnancy or because her feet are swollen or that her back aches. But she's really doing it because she can't argue with Lauren's sensible logic. "How are you so calm right now?" She asks resting her head on her chest.

Lauren smirks and kisses the top of her head. "Because you're not. Ying and Yang, baby! Ying and Yang!" She sways her body making them both slowly dance. She mainly does it to see Bo smile. Bo always had a soft spot for her sweet dance moves. "So, let's go out there and eat pizza and show him how much he's been missing. Show him the new generation of the Dennis-Lewis family and what we can do!"

Bo laughs loudly and covers her mouth with a hand, not wanting everyone to hear it. She kisses Lauren, admired of the fact that she brightens her most miserable of days and be that rock when she needs it. "I love you, you know that right?"

The blonde makes a pfft type of noise, but goes in for another kiss. "And I you. Now, let's go be overly affectionate and make Charlie and the rest of the family uncomfortable. You game?" Without waiting for an answer, Lauren drags them out of the room, Shadow Thief chasing after them, just as excited.

* * *

 **AN: Pardon my language, but FUCK! This was a tough one to write. Stupid inspiration not making itself know. So it's garbage but I have a direction now so yay! Sorry for the wait, but you know… I'll try to get the next one out sooner so thanks for your encouragements on this one. Glad there's still a few good sports out there still reading. See ya soon, take care.**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTTCH 3**

Pizza, her family over for dinner in her new house, and ice cream sandwiches for dessert. There's not much more Charlie could ask for that she doesn't already have in front of her right now. Making a face at how her mommy kisses ma again, well maybe that would be one thing to ask for. For her moms to get a room. Luckily, Kenzi is there, throwing her a wink to ease her uneasiness, or embarrassment, but it's only a matter of time before the teasing will start.

Between having her Aunt and Uncles to ease the uncomfortable silence in the living room, Charlie is happy with her tv style dinner. With her nana and grandpa on the sofa behind her and mommy on the sofa with mama Lo at her feet, it almost resembles a family slumber party. The only people missing are Jason, who has work still, Tamsin who is picking up Shane from her ex-husband's place, and Ciara who rushed to go fix her messed up pedicure. In reality, she didn't want to be a part of whatever is happening tonight.

"So," Jack begins, startling Bo and Lauren out of their kiss. "This is a lot nicer than your old place down town, Isabeau. It's big enough to expand your guys family immensely." He smiles and takes a small sip of the cheap wine. Something his younger daughter has a knack for buying.

His other hand finds his wife's and she clasps it tightly. He can tell she is worried. Showing up with a barely there notice has her nervous, if not a little bit upset. Happily married for over twenty years. Or so the story went. He pulled away, blaming his job, or the distance, but it was him. And he knows that Aife is wanting, needing, answers.

Bo licks her lips, momentarily forgetting that everyone is present. She can blame her pregnancy hormones, but she knows it's just her wife's talented mouth. Dazed for the moment, she turns to her father, ignoring her sister's snort. "That's the plan. Our family continues to grow, might as well make space for them."

Lauren smiles at Bo's words and looks to her daughter, devouring her second pizza slice. "And Bug will be needing her space with these boys running around. Especially, if they are anything like those two." Simultaneous scoffs come from Donnie and Dylan, knowing it was the three of them getting into trouble. Her brother's constant _'Don't let those braces and glasses fool you."_ Whenever their family look at photos of them.

"Yeah Papa! My room is soooo big! And mama Lo says she'd buy me a new bed too! Because I'm gonna be a big sister!" Charlie's excited ramble makes the adults smile. "And Jason says he'd get me that BB8 blanky, too!"

"Jason?" Jack asks, and Kenzi slumps into her chair, blushing. If she thought Aife would be difficult, she honestly has no idea how her dad is going to behave. This would be the first time he'd meet someone special to her. "And don't you think spoiling Charlotte isn't the best thing?"

Lauren bristles at this. It's so easy for this man to judge, even though he hasn't been around. As if she hasn't been her mama Lo for years. But before she can answer Jack, Kenzi speaks up. "Well, it's more of an allowance, dad. Charlie? What do you have to do for the blanket?"

The little girl's face twists as her nose crinkles. "Pick up dog poop." She huffs and puts her uneaten crust on her plate. "Jason stepped in Shadow Thief's poop and doesn't like to play bean bag toss anymore." She mumbles something unintelligible, and her moms share a look. "I get five dollars a week if I pick up his stinky poop."

Kenzi smiles fondly at the memory. It's usually her that ends up on her ass, instead of the athletic and smooth man. Instead of being pissed off after he slipped and fell flat on his back, he laughed. Something that made her fall a little bit more for him.

Taking a look at the clock, she decides to call it a night. As much as she wants to grill her dad and find out why he has been even more distant, more so why he is here now, she rather just end it on a happy note. "Speaking of my main man, he'll be getting off work soon."

Aife can see Jack about to oppose, but pats his thigh softly and stands. She doesn't need to ask why she didn't invite him over. She can see all of the Lewis' trying to fight off the big elephant in the room. They all have definitely soldiered through this dinner. "Ok sweetie. Text me when you get home safely."

Seeing a way out, Dylan stands and squeezes past Jack and Aife on the couch. "I can give you a ride. Right brother?"

"Yup!" Donnie agrees, rolling the rest of pizza and popping it in his mouth. Feeling wide eyes on him, he sees Bo. He's not so good at understanding which look means what and throws his hands up in question. You would think between his girlfriend, sister, and mom that it would be an easy language to pick up, but nope.

Saving her log of a brother in law, Kenzi crouches next to her niece and whispers, "Wanna have a slumber party tonight?"

Sighing in relief, Bo masks it with a look. Her daughters pleases and promises to go with her aunt is amusing to say the least. Putting the poor pleading girl out of her misery, she agrees. "Will you help her pack a bag, please? Her room is still a mess." She asks Lauren who nods, places a kiss on the top of her head, before following their daughter up the stairs.

"She's good with her." Jack comments once the room is cleared. The brother's waving goodbye and waiting outside with Kenzi.

Bo rubs her belly, the twin boys a little less active since she ate her dinner. Since meeting the first grade teacher, she knew Lauren had a natural maternal instinct. So gentle and caring, but stands tall when needing to. She is only vulnerable when safely in her arms, knowing she is safe there.

Lauren is the definition of a family woman. She is never selfish when it comes to alone time, even though she wants to be. Between their vacations and even something small like a trip to the grocery store, Lauren has always made it clear that Charlie is never to be forgotten. Especially with the twins on the way. Something that Bo doesn't give her enough credit with.

"She's amazing with her." She breathes out, blushing slightly. "With both of us, really."

She misses the warm look her father throws at her. Something sharp in his chest, missing these moments with his family. Not even attempting to get to know his oldest daughter's special someone. A regret he can never make right. The sting in his eyes makes him stand from the couch, startling his wife. "Excuse me." He says and walks to the hallway no really knowing where the bathroom is, but is lucky enough to find it. Gripping the edge of the sink, he lets the tears fall, too ashamed to look at his own reflection.

XXX

"Where's Papa?" Charlie asks, out of breath, clutching her Peppa Pig overnight backpack. She looks up to Lauren who shrugs her shoulders, confused too. "Did he leave already?" She mumbles, looking down disappointed.

Bo is quick to mend her daughter's breaking heart, rushing to Charlie and pulling her into a tight hug. It's difficult with her growing stomach, but she knows exactly what she is feeling. Abandonment and feeling like you are never good enough. "No baby, no no. Papa is just using the restroom. He's not going anywhere, don't worry sweetheart." She makes eye contact with her wife. "How about an ice cream sandwich for the road, hmm?"

Lauren moves to the kitchen, giving Aife a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder as she passes. She can feel the tension rolling off her in waves, not sure how else to help. It's been a long day and the night seems to be wearing on her by the minute. Taking a minute to compose herself, the blonde throws her hair up in quick ponytail and grabs two ice cream sandwiches.

She passes her mother in law on the way back, the older brunette, going to check where or why her husband left in such a hurry. Finding him in the unlocked bathroom, Aife steps inside, ignoring her daughter's concerned eyes.

Jack is unmoving, eyes downcast as she walks up to him. "Jack, honey… What's going on? I've never seen you so," She reaches out for him and he flinches hard away from her. Her hand falls as her arms wrap around herself self consciously, taking a step back. "I-I think we should talk about this, Jack."

They both know it's needed, knowing it's going to be something neither is ready to admit or hear. The buildup turns into anxiousness that have both on edge. You can only be fake with each other, ignore your problems, for so long. "Sighing, Jack nods and finally looks at his wife. "You're right, Aife. We really need to talk."

They stay silent, both knowing Jack is the one that needs to start. The awkward forced actions only building the wall of tension between them. It's so unnatural from the happy couple that they once were. It's like they both knew they were drifting apart, yet neither knew how to stop it or get back to where they once were.

"Somethings happened, darling." Jack begins, sorrow evident in his voice. He can't look at her, seeing the sadness as if she already knows what's going on. "I haven't been exactly honest with you. Work, work hasn't been excelling like I've been telling you."

Aife nods, already knowing the signs of her husband lying. The sole reason for him living apart from her was because "business has been booming" and he wants to provide for her and their family. It never mattered that she made over twice as he does with her many clients in need of her. But Jack Dennis and his sales rep lifestyle was always more important. His pride always getting in the way of his family and their time together.

Doing what she best, she listens, and listens as he tries to justify the lies and secrets. She listens even as he mentions an assistant that has made a pass at him. Him insisting that nothing has happened but the temptation was there. Aife is not sure if she believes him. Jack being forever charming and has the occasional wandering eye. It hurts to listen sometimes, but she loves him. She will always love him….even if she cant trust him anymore.

"I-I'm sorry.." He breathes out and dashes out of the bathroom. Leaving Aife crying softly.

XXX

Jack had made a reappearance by the time Lauren returned. He's crouched down and whispering to Charlie who looks much happier now. Bo eyes the dessert in her hand and Lauren laughs lightly already knowing her wife's cravings.

"You okay?" Bo asks, sensing the change in the blonde's demeanor.

Lauren nods, tearing her eyes away from her daughter. "Yeah, I just hate how thick the air was tonight. My family has never had to endure a dinner like tonight." She admits, but hears the words that fall from her mouth. Stuttering with a frown, she tries to back pedal. "I know that sounds terrible..."

Bo holds up her hand, shaking the hand not holding her half eaten dessert. "I know what you mean, babe. I've had to deal with this back and forth, push and pull, constantly fighting for approval bit for so long. It's exhausting, and something you did not sign up for." Sighing, she rubs the bridge of her nose and tries to calm her nerves and growing anxiety that builds whenever her father is even mentioned. "Despite it all though, he seems different."

"Is different good?" Lauren asks, standing closer to her wife. The concern is evident in her eyes.

Shrugging, Bo settles into the blonde. "I'm not completely sure, yet." Just then she looks around and notices someone missing. "Where's mom?" She looks around again, but there is no sight of her. "I'm going to go look for her."

Lauren reluctantly, lets her go, her nerves speeding up as she catches Jack's sad eyes. Before she can stop her wife, Bo is out of the room surprisingly fast. "Lauren," Turning at the sound of his voice, she sees Jack walk slowly up to her squeezing her arm affectionately. "I'm actually going to take off as well. I don't think, well I just am."

Eyes wide, Lauren looks stunned and tries to stop him. "Mr. Dennis, whatever is going on, you can fix it. Please….don't do this." She pleads, knowing the signs when someone is about to run.

Without another word, the charismatic and cheerful man, soon disappears as the sorrow is evident all over his face. A sinking feeling drops in her gut but before she can ask, he's out the door, fake smile back on his face as he says bye to Charlie once more.

"Lo?!" A shout from the bathroom and Lauren rushes to the sound, Bo's voice scared and panicked. Finding Bo hunched over her fallen mother, who is weeping quietly. Her face looks as if she's seen a ghost, but my focus goes to my wife. Her shaking in worry as she clutches her belly has me rushing to her.

"what the Hell?" Lauren whispers to herself and goes to her wife, knees scraping the floor to make sure she is alright, considering. "What's wrong, are the boys…?" She puts a protective hand on her growing boys.

"Oh, Lauren. Goodness no." Aife says, wiping furiously at the falling tears. "I'm just, I'm just over reacting. Bo, darling, come on. I'm quite alright. Just, just…" Trying not to lose it again, Aife sucks in a sharp breath and holds it.

"Mom…" Bo tries but Aife is swift to quiet her.

"It's nothing that can be fixed tnight. Jack and I have some stuff to discuss so we will just get going now." Aife doesn't miss the panicked look on her daughter in laws face. The teacher never having much of a poker face. "What?"

Lauren shakes her head, "Nothing." But with a piercing look from Aife has her spilling it out. "Jack just left." She feels Bo's hand crushing her own, but doesn't make a move to pull away.

The fire returns to her eyes, the tears far from over but the anger rules over all of her emotions. "He left?" Lauren nods and Bo worries seeing a pissed off Mama Dennis. "That bloody coward…" She mutters and struts out of the bathroom in search of her purse. She pulls out her phone and types furiously. "I will end that man." Without another word, Aife leaves the house, only a slammed door left in her wake, along with Bo and Lauren worried beyond belief.

 **AN: Writers block, the holidays, new job….im cashing in all my excuses. But I am back on a schedule and am ready to update frequently :) I have a game plan with this and Running Bases so bar through the rough parts. BoLo is endgame. Again, sorry for the disappearing act but I'm back and ready to help the Doccubus FF keep on keeping on. Thank you for the patience btw…**

 **Until next time…**

 **Twitter : Thelabcoat13**


End file.
